Power Rangers Neo, Season 1 Character Profiles
by The Writer0214
Summary: For everyone who has read my Power Rangers Neo fanfic, here are some character profiles I made to fill stuff in while you wait for Episode 3. A reader requested to see ages and relationships, so here they are. Enjoy! Please read and review! Thank you!


**Random Facts about my Characters**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power Rangers.

**Author's notes:** One of my readers requested for age and relationships regarding my characters in my fanfic Power Rangers Neo—Season 1. So, here they are. Random facts about my characters. I hope you find them fun and interesting. Enjoy! And please R&R!

**Name:** Jacob Thomas Oliver

**Nickname:** Jake; JT

**DOB:** December 25, 2005

**Age:** 15

**Height:** 5'9"

**Color:** White

**Favorite food:** Anything Italian

**Favorite movie:** The Amityville Horror

**Favorite song:** "The Last Time" by Secondhand Serenade

**Favorite pastime:** Practicing his kata at the Youth Center or at Angel Grove Park

**Hangouts: **Angel Grove Recreational Park; Angel Grove Youth Center

**Phobia:** Nyctophobia; phasmophobia; necrophobia

**Interesting fact:** Is a Weird Al Yankovich fan; thinks that Kimberly is a bitch for breaking his dad's heart.

**Name:** Edmund Allan Park

**Nickname:** Al; Eddy; Ed

**DOB:** March 15, 2004

**Age: **16

**Height:** 5'5"

**Color:** Black

**Favorite food:** Any Asian cuisine

**Favorite movie:** The Passion of the Christ

**Favorite song:**

**Favorite pastime:** Anything that has to do with Shakespeare and acting.

**Hangouts:** Anywhere his friends are.

**Phobia:**

**Interesting fact:** Strangely addicted to Invader Zim and Happy Tree Friends.

**Name:** Dawn Rayne Hart

**Nickname:** Dawn; Dawny; Dawny-Cakes; Rayne

**DOB**: April 14, 2005

**Age: **15

**Height:** 5'5"

**Color:** Pink

**Favorite food:** Burgers

**Favorite movie:** Cruel Intentions 1, 2, and 3

**Favorite song:**

**Favorite pastime:** Shopping.

**Hangouts:** Angel Grove Mall

**Phobia:**

**Interesting facts:** Betrayed her fellow Rangers and served Zedd; returned to the side of good when her mom Kimberly and fellow Ranger Peter convinced her; returned to the side of good when she saw her boyfriend fall victim to Zedd's monsters three times; like Edmund, strangely addicted to Invader Zim and Happy Tree Friends; also addicted to The OC, 90210, One Tree Hill, and Gossip Girl.

**Name:** Peter William Jethro Cranston

**Nickname:** Peter; Pete; Jethro; Willy

**DOB:** Unknown (born on Aquitar)

**Age:** Unknown (in Earth years)

**Height:** 5'3"

**Color:** Blue

**Favorite food:** Anything that comes from fast-food restaurants

**Favorite movie:** The Notebook; The Lion, the Witch, & the Wardrobe; Prince Caspian

**Favorite song:** "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley and Allison; "Come What May" by Nichole Kidman and Ewan McGregor

**Favorite pastime:** Reading; MySpace; Face Book; strumming his guitar

**Hangouts:** Home; Angel Grove High library; Angel Grove High Herald newsroom

**Phobia:** Arachnophobia; acrophobia; cynophobia

**Interesting fact:** Is half human, half Aquitian; declared crown-prince of Aquitar at birth; son of Billy by his marriage to Cestria; acquired the powers of mind control, mind reading, telekinesis, and mental telepathy at birth; has vague memories of Aquitar; is in love with Braelyn Oliver

**Name:** Braelyn Marie Oliver

**Nickname:** Brae; Brae-brae; Lynn

**DOB:** December 25, 2005

**Age:** 15

**Height: **5'5"

**Color:** Yellow

**Favorite food:** Mexican

**Favorite movie:** The Notebook; The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch & the Wardrobe; The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian

**Favorite song:** "What's Left of Me" by Nick Lachey; "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Favorite pastime:** Hanging out with friends; shopping; helping out Father Salvatore at the Church of the Angels; joining and helping a good cause

**Hangouts:** Anywhere her friends are

**Phobia:** Arachnophobia

**Interesting facts:** Like her twin brother Jacob, she thinks Kimberly is a bitch for breaking Tommy's heart; has a bitter rivalry with Kimberly's daughter Dawn; is in love with Peter Cranston

**Name:** Rockford deSantos

**Nickname:** Rock; Rocco

**DOB: **May 19, 2003

**Age:** 17

**Height:** 5'9"

**Color:** Red

**Favorite food:** Mexican

**Favorite movie:**

**Favorite song:**

**Favorite pastime:** Helping Father Salvatore

**Hangouts:** Anywhere his best friends Braelyn and Edmund are

**Phobia:**

**Interesting facts:** Although second to the most rebellious teenager down the block, surprisingly, he is the most devout of Catholics in all of Angel Grove (among teenagers, that is), and loves to help Father Salvatore at the Church of the Angels; has a crush on his best friend Braelyn


End file.
